eorthefandomcom-20200214-history
Connan Mòr
Connan Mòr is one of the leaders of the Highlander rebellion. Along with his brother, Dirk, he served in the Legion, reaching the rank of Legion Prefect. He then left the Legion and went along with his brother to help create the Highlander movement. History Connan was the youngest son of his family, because of this he was always under the protection of either his aging parents of his elder brother. For most of his life, he worked as a farmer, helping tend the crops of his family as well as the ones of the settlement where he lived, earning some coin. When Dirk left to serve in the Legion, Connan and his parents were proud, but a fear was growing inside Connan as he was still a very young man, and now needed to take care of not only himself, but his progenitors. Even though it was difficult, Connan always managed. Doing odd jobs around town as well as working double-time in the growing fields, he earned enough coin to provide for his family. The gold that Dirk sent in from time to time also helped greatly. This was the entirety of Connan´s life, a very simple one. But he was happy, as his brother was doing great things within the Legion. This also meant that he could grow as a man, and learn to fend from himself. All was relatively well, until one afternoon, Connan had witnessed a terrible happening, and immediately sent a letter to his brother urging for help. It was the death of both of his parents. Connan never specified what happened to anyone except his brother, who came as quickly as he had left, over a year ago. As soon as Dirk was back home, he started teaching little Connan in all manner of things, all he had learned in the Legion, as well as his own experience being the older brother. One day, Dirk instructed Connan to join the Legion, which was completely illogical according to Connan, but he did it anyhow, with the promise that eventually all would be made clear. While in the Legion, he was asked continuously about his brother and why he had left, but Connan would not say anything. After a few years, the not-so-young Connan was to be promoted to a higher rank, Legion Prefect. In that same day, he received a letter from Dirk, who told him that it was time, and he should leave the Legion. Connan did exactly that, confounding his peers of such a sudden retirement, especially during a promotion. For various days and nights both brothers discussed all manner of things, from what they had learned, to their new perspectives on life and the Empire. Connan started developing a certain hatred towards the Empire along with Dirk, who had developed it long before. They decided to leave their home, they place they were born in, and lived most of their life. Heading out, towards wherever the Empire´s influence was the lowest, they came across an opportunity; The Highlanders.